Dear Diary
by HisAngel07
Summary: Dear Diary,It's two weeks until graduation. After that who knows what will happen...


Alright, so this is a story I started because I was bored. I'm not sure if I'll continue it. If people like it and tell me (hint: review) I will continue, but if no ine tells me I'll just forget about it. So I hope you like it!

Dear Diary,

Wow. I haven't written in a diary since… since Amanda had done all those crazy things. That was six years ago. Well, let me explain why I'm writing now. Graduation is two weeks away. After graduation who knows what will happen. Either Carlisle will change me or I will marry Edward and he will change me. Edward told me that human memories fade. I want to be able to remember this summer so I'm writing it down. Amazing idea, isn't it? Too bad I didn't come up with it. Alice convinced me to do it.

I'm finally free from house arrest, but Charlie still doesn't like Edward. I wish I could explain it all to him, but how do you tell your dad that your boyfriend is a vampire, and I'll also be one soon? Oh and then I'll just throw in the fact that I have numerous other vampires out to get me and I can't talk to my best friend because he is a werewolf. Yeah… that sounds promising.

At least I don't have Renée here bothering me too. She would constantly be lecturing me about men. Ugh!

Well on a slightly happier note… Tonight I'm going over to the Cullen's for "dinner." I'm really having sister time with Alice and Rosalie. Apparently they think I need a makeover. I keep telling them that if Edward likes the way I look then everything is okay. They think otherwise.

It was Rosalie's brilliant idea. Let's get Bella all dolled up and see how Edward reacts! Alice ate it all up. I can't believe them. It's like I'm a Barbie doll to them. Ew. I hate dressing up.

And then they want to parade me through the house showing everyone... I hate attention. I always end up tripping or something. They know I'm a klutz, so why would they do this to me?

The strangest part of this sad story is that Rosalie came up with the whole thing. I'm still not quite used to the idea of her liking me. Ever since Italy shutter she has been so nice to me. She's no longer jealous of me, well at least not to the point where she hates me. Now she just tells me how stupid I am to want to be a vampire. She keeps telling me how hard it is. I always tell her that I know, but I don't think she believes me. I think she wonders why anyone would choose to have to try so hard to be humane. I would think she would understand. She has Emmett.

Speaking of Emmett. I've decided. He's just a big huggable teddy bear! I told him that yesterday. If vampires could die of laughter, he would have. Jasper had to come and calm him down. Edward just stood there shaking his head like he thought he was so much better then us. I told him that. That wasn't one of my best ideas. He just stopped and stared at me like I was crazy then tackled me. I thought for sure I had finally pushed him over then edge, but he just took my face in his hands and kissed me. It's shocking how easily he can kiss me now. I think it gets on Emmett's nerves though. He kept yelling for us to get a room. Edward told me he was just teasing. He really is very happy for us. I have a little bit of trouble believing that.

Anyways back to Emmett and Edward acting like stupid brothers… sometimes it amazes me how much the Cullens are like a real family. Carlisle and Esme are the perfect parent figures. Always worrying about their children. Rosalie is the stuck up moody teenage girl. Don't tell her I said that. We're just starting to be friends and I would hate to ruin that now. Jasper is the high school emo kid. Don't tell him that either. Alice is the giddy ten year old who gets on everyone's nerves and Emmett is one big two year old. Edward is… well… teehee… Don't ever tell him this… but… Edward is the band kid who is always practicing his music. Don't tell him. He'll kill me!

Oh dang. Speak of the devil and the devil will come. I've got to go hide this from him. I'll write more later. I promise.

Okay, so it's later. I'm home and I have exactly ten minutes to write about my evening before Edward gets here.

Where do I start. The disastrous hair, the tripping on air or the outburst of Rosalie's? Any of them sound good?

Well I suppose I'll just start with when Edward came to pick me up. (He still doesn't let me drive to his house…) Well I had just finished making dinner for Charlie. I didn't eat in front of him, but snuck bites when he wasn't watching. I was supposed to be going to the Cullen's for dinner but I knew I wouldn't actually be eating anything there. So yeah. That went okay. Edward came. I hid this journal and went with him to his car.

I tripped. I know, nothing new, but still. I tripped getting in the car and hit my head on the roof of the car. Edward freaked out as usual and I assured him I was okay. I knew then that everything would _not_ be okay. This was going to be a horrible night. Ugh! I'm never doing anything Alice and Rosalie suggest again.

Well anyways, back to the story. We got to his house and before I could tell Edward I'd see him later, I was in Rosalie's bathroom. (It's much more elaborate than Alice's. And about ten times bigger.) Rosalie began pulling at my hair and Alice was throwing clothes left and right. "I have to find the perfect outfit!" she kept yelling. It was crazy. I was so lost in all the vampire speed things going on around me that I didn't get a chance to warn Rosalie about how my hair gets frizzy when you use a bristle brush. Before I could even think, Rosalie was screeching trying to get Alice to help her. I about died when I heard Edward pounding on the door.

"Alice! What are you doing to her? Let me in! Rosalie! Don't you dare hurt her!" Edward yelled. Rosalie ran to the door and tried to clam him down. It didn't go over to well. In the end Emmett had to drag him away.

I think this is where I began crying.

Alice came over and began to fix my hair. It's much shorter now. Okay, that's being dramatic. Alice only had to trim a little bit off, but it still shocked me. I thought they would just do my hair, not give me a hair cut!

Well eventually the hair was okay and Rosalie went on to the makeup. I was still crying at Rosalie kept telling me that if I kept crying she would never be able to put the makeup on. I didn't care. I didn't want to wear makeup. I hate makeup. It's vile and is not very attractive on most people. I hate wearing it. It makes me break out, but Alice insisted. There's no resisting Alice when she becomes determined. I won't go into detail. Just know that Edward freaked out again.

While Alice was busy fixing my hair, Rosalie had taken up searching for my outfit. Clothes covered every inch of that bathroom and I'm sure it overflowed into her room. Alice resumed her search when Rosalie took over makeup. Ugh. The whole thing was torture, and I did not hesitate to tell them that. They just laughed. Why do vampires think humans are funny? They were humans once too.

Anyways. Rosalie finished the makeup right as Alice declared, "I found it! It's perfect!"

Rosalie went to go look and exclaimed the same thing. It was really aggravating. It was like I wasn't even there. I hate it when I have to put up with stuff like that. It's awful.

So yeah. I changed into it. It was a dark blue dress that fell to my knees. It had strategically placed gems on the neckline, straps and bottom hem. The material was soft and fell on all my curves perfectly. I was gorgeous, I'll admit, but I'm sure I looked ridiculous in it. Alice put me in it along with high heels. They thankfully were not that high. I think Alice has learned her lesson with that. Rosalie and Alice looked me over and finally declared me perfect. I laughed. They thought I was going crazy. They should. One of these days they will drive me insane, I swear.

So yeah… I was perfect, or so they told me… Next I had to go down the stairs… by my self… Alice insisted that it would create a better effect. I personally would rather have someone there to catch me when I fall, but she wouldn't listen. So I began my descent down the stairs. They had already ran before me and I was alone. I slowly went down one step at a time. I made it almost all the way down okay, but when I began walking down the last set of stairs, I tripped. Surprise, surprise. I hit the ground once and they I felt Edward's cold arms around me.

"I told you she would trip, Alice! Don't you usually see these things?" Edward had burst. Alice looked shocked and Rosalie was mad.

(It's been ten minutes. Edward's late. I hope it doesn't have to do with what Rosalie said…)

I suppose I should put… No I won't. Just know that she said some pretty nasty things. She apparently was stressed out all because of my hair.

Imagine that.

Edward got just as mad as she was and rushed me out of the house. He was so mad I was afraid that he might finally loose control. It frightened me.

I guess that Rosalie gets mad and says stuff a lot and Edward was finally sick of it. I had no idea. I wish he would just tell me those type of things. Well yeah. Not much happened after that. I calmed Edward down and we went back to the house, but I could still feel the tension. I snuck a look at Jasper and I was sure that all the tension was killing him, but he was going to put up with it. I wonder if he had already tried to clam things down and got yelled at, or if it was only as calm as it was because of him.

Well, I think Edward will be here at any moment and I really don't want him to see this. I'll write more tomorrow, or when the next "wonderful" occasion occurs.

Much Love,

Bella

Again: review or you probably won't get more...


End file.
